


look what you made me do

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Explicit Language, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Payback, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Hyuck finds out that he's been cheated on for weeks, and the bad bitch he is wants his boyfriend to suffer for it.(if you've seen hyuck's stage outfit, please interact)





	look what you made me do

Before you read, look at [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BoO3xQzAFwO/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1fufleoidh804)

 

“He's a cheating bastard!” This was about the sixteenth curse word Hyuck had let out in the past two minutes, clearly pissed. Jeno just hummed along, unfazed by it all. He already knew Mark was like this, and he'd tried to warn the younger multiple times but Hyuck thought Mark was his knight in shining armour.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Jaemin was there too, munching on a packet of chips.

You see, the current issue Hyuck was facing was the fact that Mark had been cheating on him behind his back. For weeks. Kang Mina, or in his words, _Bitch_ is the special girl that satisfies Mark more than him. Hyuck never really spoke with her, but really, now he wants her to go die.

“The hoe has his Snapchat maps on. Is he dumb??” On his phone, Hyuck could see where he was. Hyuck did go to Mina's party the other day, so he obviously knows where she lives. “He's literally there right now.”

“I'm sorry, Duckie.” Jeno patted his back sympathetically.

Muttering incoherent things, Hyuck responded to Jeno. “His dick was tiny anyway.”

٥

“You guys are my friends, right?” Two days since it became clear that Mark had been seeing someone else, and this time Hyuck was on the phone to Jaemin, who was staying at Jeno's place. “So can I have ask for a favour?”

“If it involves hurting Mark, fuck yeah.” Jaemin could be a little sadistic at times. Whenever there was something for him to stick his nose in, he'd gladly get himself involved. That includes making girls cry.

“Oh yeah, it's gonna hurt him alright.”

٥

“You sneaky bitch.” Jeno gasped.

In front of them was Mark's car, parked away from all the other vehicles in the parking lot of the club. It was dark outside, but the street lamp reflected light onto it, shining dark blue and brand new.

Jaemin started chuckling. “Oh, he'll be pissed when he finds his baby all trashed.”

“He loved it more than he loved me.” Hyuck holds up the car keys up, dangling from his fingertips before he drops them onto Jeno's open palm. “Let's get out of here.”

Jeno got in the drivers side, while Hyuck climbed in the back with Jaemin. The smell reminded Hyuck of Mark, causing his nose to crinkle up in disgust. He hadn't seen him for days. No texts, no calls. Nothing.

“Where we heading?” Jeno started up the car, backing out of the parking space and heading out.

“Just follow my directions.”

Except, it was kind of hard to understand Hyuck's words when Jaemin was snogging his face off.

٥

Jeno ended up taking the car to a deserted area, around a park or some shit. The vehicles here have been left by people who have just abandoned them. No one would find them there.

“Guys, we're here.” Jeno looked back to find them still making out. “Guys.”

Jaemin pulled away giggling. “Right.”

While Hyuck grabbed the bag, Jaemin and Jeno got out of the car, circling it to see what they're dealing with. Attached spoiler, tinted windows, muffler cutout. Some freaky looking personalized numberplate. Fuckboy's kind of car. 

Hyuck got out the car, chucking them both baseball bats. “I'm going for the windows.”

“Only cause you're weak as fuck.” Jeno stalked by, kissing his jaw.

 _Smash_.

“ _Oops_.”

Looking over, Jaemin had already started, smashing the back windshield.

Hyuck whined. “I was gonna bless it.”

٥

By the time they were done with Mark's car, it was absolutely wrecked. First of all, it does not look like it could be repaired at all. All the windows smashed, dents allover, glass in shattered pieces surrounding it.

“This car is almost as wrecked as my ass.” They all giggled at Jaemin's joke, analysing the mess they've made to this expensive as fuck car.

“One last thing.” Hyuck whipped out an aerosol can, shaking it before spraying on the side of it.

_CHEATING BASTARD_

“Kay, let's get out of here.” Quickly, Hyuck took a photo of it, before skedaddling with his best friends.

٥

Hyuck's phone was blowing up with messages, but the boy didn't bother to check what shit Mark had to say. With Jaemin sucking on his lip and Jeno biting his neck, he'd much rather appreciate his time with these two.

 

**Hateful Mark**

 

> You little shit
> 
> Where the fuck are you 
> 
> I'll fucking kill you fucking bitch whore
> 
> _sent 23:48_
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and shit ik you don't need to tell me


End file.
